Lily (Lilith)
"Hehehehe well hello there little human it's so nice to have a visitor in my cave." -Lily's encounter when the player enters her cave History Lily (Lily is just her nickname, her real name is Lilith) is a 15 years old human like monster-demon that lives in the caves of the Waterfalls.Little is known about Lily but it is rumored that she was a demon from an another dimension but no one have confirmed of that or why does she live in the Waterfalls but it is confirmed that her bats is actually the souls of her victims that she slaughtered. Affiliations Friends/Possible Romantic partners Tim Family Unknown Mother (dead) Unknown Father (presumes to be alive but nowhere to be seen) Description Lily's appearance is similar to a succubus that fights and enjoys life while killing enemies and taking their souls out of their body but Lily eats regular food like burgers and chocolates.Since Lily is a succubus she can freely change her hairstyle or appearance if she wants to but sticks with her usual human disguise and succubus form. Personality Playful, confident, smart, caring, violent, conceited, concerned, and friendly. Lily may be called to many things because of her demon like appearance but she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her appearance. She freely enjoys roaming around the underground and fights with different monsters in the Underground. Powers Lily can change her wings into two demonic guns with heart bullets and also uses magical projectiles to change the tides of battle.She can also create temporary Doppelganger and can change herself into a swarm of bats to evade some attacks.She can also can change her bats into equipments like a cellphone or a small box. Stats Pacifist HP:600 Attack:20 Defense:20 Genocide HP:1200 Attack:30 Defense:30 Acts Give Flirt Joke Compliment Quotes "Let's have some fun while the night is still young" Encounter "Hello there little human I'm Lily" Encounter "I've heard that one" +1 "That was kinda funny" +2 "Hehehehe your a funny person and I like that. " +3 "Thank you for the compliment" +1 "Hehehe you have a silver tongue you got there" +2 "Are you asking me on a date?"+3 "Hehehe I know i'm cute." +1 "Don't be a bad boy now."+2 "You win I guess i'll leave and call me if you want anything." +3 "Thank you you're too kind." Give "Are you already dead? If that's so you're weaker than I expected" Attack Attacks (Pacifist) Crescendo Barrage:Lily will fire showering heart bullets on the enemy. Holy Flash:Lily will fire a barrage of exploding magical projectile on the enemy. Lovely Shower:Lily will fire heart bullets from above and magical projectiles on the enemy. Kiss of Love:Lily will send a barrage of flying kisses on the enemy. Sensation:Lily will send bats on the enemy (Genocide) Holy Crescendo:Lily will fire magical homing bullets that explodes on the enemy. Blinding Flash:Lily will blind the enemy for a period of time and while the player is blind she will fire magical bullet projectiles on the enemy. Kiss of Death:Lily will send a giant flying kiss and when it reaches the center it explodes flying kisses, scattering them through out the area. Temptation:Lily will send glowing bats that explode heart explosions when near the enemy. Darkness' fate:A shadow clone of Lily will appear behind the enemy then they will do multiple kicks then backflips at the same time kicks the enemy up in the sky then the both of them will fire magical bullets , and magical projectiles after that heart explosions will appear around the enemy. Flavor text A weird girl stands in your way Encounter A girl wants to toy with you Encounter Lily smiles a little +1 Lily giggles +2 Lily enjoys your incredible jokes +3 Lily makes a slight smile +1 Lily knows what you're up to +2 Lily starts to blush +3 Lily smiles a bit +1 Lily starts to blush a little +2 Lily can't handle your Flirts anymore +3 Trivia Lily have some personalities and appearance of Morrigan Aensland and Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers. Lily acts like a yandere. Lily's weaknesses is her desire for Cinnabuns and Lily can be out of balance sometimes. Lily rarely shows negative emotions. Lily is quite athletic and flexible despite her appearance. Lily sometimes kisses her male opponents to make them confused and blush because she enjoys toying with them and their emotions. Her name in Undernet is #Misslovely23. With every kiss she drains 5% of her enemy's health Lily acts like she's an adult Gallery ss+(2016-02-13+at+02.33.19) (2).png Credits The sprite was made by LennyFacedCupcake! Thank you Lenny! :D Category:Pervert Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:All Routes Category:Monsters